


Someone Else's Dream

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Series: Kairos' Song [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what someone in a dream feels like as it fades away. He's that person, and his time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

Something is coming–he knows it, with every blink and heartbeat he can feel it. His time has always been unknowable, shorter than any other of his people, but now he can feel it slipping through his hands like melting snow.

Alone again: surely that is part of it. Rose in the parallel universe; Martha working for UNIT; and Donna–oh, Donna Noble, most important woman in all creation. Her time with him gone, wiped away like a child's nightmare.

Now he is the nightmare, a dream aware of the waking sleeper, and trying to suppress the dreamer's consciousness. He feels a taste of John Smith's terror, the desire to stay normal as unalterable doom approaches, betrayed by one's own mind.

When it happens–when he knocks four times–he'll die. He may have downplayed regeneration's significance in the past, but now he can't lie to himself anymore.

He'll die.

Some new man will wake up. This new man will stretch, roll over, and dress as he sees fit. The trench coat, suit, and Converse will be shoved to the back of the closet to make room for a new outfit. The new man will run out of the TARDIS, gripping a sonic screwdriver, and finding a new friend to travel the universe with.

And he'll be forgotten, like a drab dream when the sleeper wakes into a busy, exciting day.

 

 


End file.
